Heaven's Lullaby
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if Percy was a girl?What if instead of being the daughter of Poseidon, she was the daughter of Zeus instead and had knowledge worthy of a child of Athena?What sort of changes would occur because of these things?Fem!PercyxLuke!
1. Worst Day Ever

_**Alright i finally finished the very first chapter of my very first Percy Jackson Story,and after much mental debate it is a What-if story. It will be sort of a crossover of the book, movie, and some of my own original ideas.  
**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review please if you like it, it motivates me to write faster:3**_

_**Chapter One:Worst Day Ever**_

Okay. Just to be perfectly clear I feel the compelling need to point out that I, Percelina Jackson. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. A. Freaking. Demi-God.

I was perfectly fine with leading a normal, everyday mediocre lifestyle filled with crappy adults who don't give a rats ass and leave you alone because they think your little more than a good for nothing piece of trash, you take the good with the bad what more can i say?

If your lucky enough where you are _actually_ normal and still reading through this, then congrats.

But, if for whatever reason you feel like what I might be getting at is the truth, or sounds eerily close to a situation regarding yourself and your own daily life, then I strongly urge you to ignore what I'm about to tell you.

Consider yourselves warned.

As i already said before my name is Percelina Jackson, derived form the one and only son of Zeus form the legends, or "Percy" for short. However fair warning, that if your NOT my friend and dare call me by my first name I can personally guarantee you your life will be hell for the duration of the next twelve to twenty-four hours, both here and what could very well lead into your afterlife. Understand?Thought so.

Anyway moving on, I'm currently the pre-teen age of twelve years old. And I can assure you that I am _very _smart for my age despite not showing it a whole lot at with it. It's what happens when living with a complete mroon for a step-father almost all of your life.

Up until just a few months ago, I was attending school at one Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Why, you might ask?Because I was widely considered to be one of those troubled kids myself.

I could give you the whole deal of what a lame life story I've had up until now, what with a single, hard-working and loving mother who was unfortunately married to a good for nothing sleazebag and then you'll probably understand.

But, I'll save you the trouble and skip ahead to what I refer to as the "Juicy bits". It happened last May, when our sixth-grade class took an _exciting,_ heavy sarcasm right there, trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Something I actually enjoyed surprisingly

Also it probably did boost my mood a bit knowing that Mr. Brunner our cool Latin teacher, was the one leading the trip, so I had high hopes for whatever reason.

Mr. Brunner, was this middle-aged dude in a motorized wheelchair. He had curly brown hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket which always smelled like coffee. Hey, you wouldn't think he'd be cool and all, but he's the most relaxed of all our teachers, for lack of a better word at the moment despite the fact that he was crippled wheelchair bound and all.

He was the one who always told stories, jokes, he even lets us use some of his expanded collection of roman armor and stuff to hold little tournaments on occasion in the classroom, meaning? It was pretty much the only class that didn't result in a total snore fest given my ADHD and dyslexia never seemed to act up, something I was grateful for.

Especially since my favorite subject was-believe it or not- when he would tell tales of Greek mythology, I never understood why thought, was it because I seemed to just have a natural understanding of the subject, or maybe it has something to do with my dad's side of the family, my REAL dad that is.

Regardless, I really hoped that the trip would be okay today.

Sadly, I had no idea of just how wrong I was hoping for such a thing...

* * *

Percy sat on the roof of Yancy academy, earphones plugged in and lightly bobbing her head to the lyrics blasting as she quietly sung along

"_can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars"_

A small little paper made bird in her hand, she flapped it's little flimsy wings slowly sailing it through the wind

"_I could really use a wish right, wish right now, wish right now"_

She continued mindlessly humming along to the remainder of the song unaware she had an audience watching her from the entryway leading to where she lay.

The person gave a small smirk at the girl whom he called his best friend before drawing her attention towards him with a loud clap of his hands a she hoisted himself through the door"Well, well, there she is!Miss Percy Jackson, the one and only, encore, encore!"

Percy shot up startled a bit at first, only for her face to melt into a teasing glare accompanied by a smirk

"Grover"She replied signaling for the applause to come to an end. Grover only continued to smirk at her using his crutches to hobble over and take a seat on a nearby pipe"What?Just givin my girl the props she deserves"He responded innocently

Percy rolled her eyes at the dark skinned boy.

Grover was an awesome friend, no doubt about it. Though he had a tendency to be a real ladies man, even around Percy sometimes, the fact that he used to crutches to get around didn't seem to lessen his self-confidence which was something Percy secretly admired about the guy. Well that and he really wasn't all that bad looking, he had dark colored skin and short black hair. He also had somewhat of a goatee thing going for him, but he made it work.

"I knew I'd find you here, you're not trying to cut class or anything are ya?"Grover chided breaking Percy from her thoughts. The dark haired girl laid back down looking up at the clouds once more with a type of longing Grover couldn't quite put his finger on.

"No grover, I just...I don't know, being up here surrounded by the cool breeze like this, it makes me feel relaxed"Percy said in a soft voice unaware of the slight crease in her friend's brow as though an uneasy thought crossed his mind. He managed to push it away though just as Percy sat up rising to her feet and dusting off her jeans preparing to head back inside

"Come on, we should get going, what class do we have next again?"Percy asked helping Grover up on his crutches as they made their way back inside

"Mrs. Dodds"Grover answered in a sing-song voice snickering a little when he heard the loud groan his friend gave at the name of her least favorite teacher.

As Percy and Grover made their way towards the classroom Grover mentioned something that caught the young brunette's interest"So, did you see that storm last night?"Grover said in a upbeat voice as the two walked through the halls. "Man, nearly knocked out all my power"Percy was silent for a moment, her turquoise eyes pondering for a moment recalling the sounds of electricity form last night, or lack of in her opinion

"Yeah, didn't it seem strange to you, how there didn't seem to be any lightning though?"she said in a quiet voice, she didn't notice how her words made Grover freeze in place at that moment turning to look at her with a strange expression

"Percy, what are you-

grover was abruptly cut off when two kids began slamming one another into lockers int he middle of the hallway, the rest of the kids watching with either amusement or concern but doing nothing to stop it

"Are you kidding me with this?"Percy grumbled moving to step between them, Grover looked hesitant and was about to reach for his friend to advise her otherwise when she grabbed them both by the scruffs of their shirts fixing them with a hard, irritated stare"Enough!"She commanded

You'd think she channeled some sort of weird inner power or something with that one single word, because Grover could've sworn he felt a small surge of wind blow form around her looking a little befuddled when the entire hallway went silent and Percy stepped away leaving her best friend in awe for a brief moment.

He managed to snap himself back down to earth now hurrying up beside her as fast as his crutches could carry him, a smirk plastered on his face"Whoa, now you gotta tell me how you did that just now"He said shaking his head in excitement

"Did what?I just told them to stop"Percy said like it was no big deal, obviously oblivious to what he meant.

Grover stared at her, his brown eyes scrutinizing her looking as though they were working quietly to put in the missing pieces of a puzzle

"Grover"Percy called snapping the boy out of his daze when she saw the way he was staring at her, her own turqoise colored colored eyes narrowing just a bit"If your done with checking me out"She paused waiting for him to shoot her a small look that read '_really?You really juts went there_' she laughed pointing towards the sign by the door

"We're here"

Grover looked following her finger and saw the label for classroom giving a small indignant huff as he followed her inside taking the usual seat behind her hearing the bell ring overhead.

It took maybe a total of ten minutes for Percy's mind to start to drift, wondering back to he earlier conversation with Grover that caused her to remember last night's strange weather, how had she known there was no lightning? I mean, sure there was a difference between lightning and thunder, but for someone to hear it so clearly int he middle of a storm the way she did...

"Percelina Jackson" called her name, Percy eyes shot forward to the board seeing the teacher with hr arms crossed giving an expectant stare her way. "Would you care for me to repeat the question?  
said figuring she hadn't been paying attention

"No, thank you Ma'am"she had heard the question,and was now resolved to answer"Basically the person is saying they understand that the other one is angry, but what they don't understand are the words they are using since Othello is accusing Desdomona of being unfaithful to him to which she responds with the mentioned quote"Percy explained respectfully resulting in at least half the class giving her disbelieving stares of her apparent knowledge of Shakespeare

Behind her she could hear Grover give out a low impressed whistle just before the bell for the end of the class rang.

* * *

Percy tosses her keys of her apartment in the air catching them perfectly as she climbs the steps to the door happy to be back home for the day"Mom, I'm home!"She called closing the door behind her with a smile when she heard the familiar voice of her mother calling back to her

"I'm up here, honey!"

Sure enough, her mother was hard at work ironing away at some of her lousy step-fathers clothes. She was still dressed in her work clothes, darkish brown hair hanging against her shoulders in cascading curls. All in all, she still looked beautiful despite the surrounding mess.

Percy pecked her on the cheek affectionately as she walked past her to get a drink form the fridge

"So, how was school?"Her mother asked sweetly, Percy loved her mother more than anything she was Percy's inspiration to get through the day. She was hard-working, independent, and still had the energy to put a loving smile on her face for Percy

"The usual, I managed to wow my teacher a bit by answering a question that made no sense to me when written on the board"Percy said in a half-joking sort of way hearing a soft chuckle form her mother"Is that so?"

"yeah,uh listen mom. I think my dyslexia might be getting worse or something"Percy suggested"Or heck, maybe it's more so the ADHD, I just don't know anymore"She sighed starting to get frustrated a bit with the whole thing

Sally opened her mouth to respond when the sound of the door slamming shut filled their ears"Oh boy, the king baboon is home"Percy muttered into her glass

"Woman!"Gabe shouted coming into the kitchen"Where's my beer?"He asked/Demanded

"It's in the fridge Gabe"Sally said gesturing towards the ironing she was doing at the moment trying to hint at the lazy bum to get up and get it himself"So what, it's supposed to magically float form the ice box and into my hand?"Gabe questioned stupidly

Sally heaved a sigh stopping in her ironing and making her way towards the ice box for him

"Hustle!"He snapped playfully smacking her on the backside a bit making Percy's blood boil a little deciding to speak up on her mothers behalf"Hey, knock it off!What don't you show her a little more respect?That's just disgusting"

Gabe stood form his seat at the table silently walking over towards Percy who didn't even flinch as he rested his arm on the other side of her head staring straight into her eyes which were sending a smoldering glare his way, he gave a cocky, perverted grin looking her up and down a bit before speaking"Your just lucky your as hot as your mother or else I might have to something to that pretty little face of yours, understand?"

Gabe let the threat hang in the air turning and walking away. Percy merely scoffed"What a pig"She then whirled on her mom, her face showing the obvious question she always asked herself"Why do you stay with that-that bozo?He does _nothing_!"

Sally looked at her for along few seconds before giving a hesitant shrug speaking softly"He's been good to us Percy in ways you just...you just don't understand"

"Maybe your right"Percy said still looking at her mother showing a twinge of disapproval in her eyes"Maybe I just don't understand"

* * *

"Hey come on Perc!Cheer up, we've been lookin forward to this field trip all week long and it's gonna suck if I'm the only one enjoying it"Grover said trying to brighten his best friends obviously depressed mood. She had told him of her and her mothers conversation that day,and didn't miss the small flicker of concern and guilt that crossed his eyes making her a little curious as to wonder if her maybe knew something she didn't.

Percy shook her head trying to rid herself of her thoughts while she followed Grover up the stairs absently listening to him complain about the long bus ride over hear etc, etc.

_Be prepared_

Percy froze, looking around when she heard an unfamiliar voice as if whoever it was was speaking directly to her. Her eyes started to wander around searching the nearby area for signs as to who it might be when she heard it again

_Everything is about to change, Percelina_

Okay, now she was freaked out a little that whoever it was somehow knew her by name.. just then she spotted someone on the other side of the road looking back at her, she blinked.

He was a tall man, wearing a trench coat around his shoulders with a beard and smoothed back hair, all in all he looked very well put together and had an aura of 'I'm the boss' around him, she noticed by the way others seemed to be keeping their distance.

The bus roared into motion again cutting him off from her line of sight, she tried to find him again, but he had simply disappeared like magic.

"The twelve Olympian gods" began as Percy now stood with the rest of the students in the massive hallway dedicated to the marbleized statues, her eyes lingering on three specific ones depicting what was known as the Big Three consisting of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"Mr. Banner?"Percy said hearing the last few words mentioned and pulling her earphones out, that were secretly playing an audiobook of the tour, the kind man turned to her curiously as she spoke"You said Twelve Olympians, don't you mean Thirteen?Isn't it only fair that Hades be counted as one as well?"Percy surmised already figuring who had been the oddball out. seeing as how not many people probably would welcome the icon of death into their halls, family or not.

looked at her, a look of genuine surprise etched into his features as he seemed to study her for a moment"I'm curious, Miss Jackson, would you be so kind as to explain the origin of _that_ particular painting displayed directly beside the Big Three, and who it is they are fighting?

Percy turned now drawing a sudden blank on whoever the creature in the painting was, all she could recall was that it was someone important '_no, duh1Otherwise their wouldn't be a painting of them in the first place!come on girl, think!_' she mentally scolded herself

"Oh!I remember, that's Kronos!"She said happy to have remembered

"And?"Brunner said gesturing for Percy to elaborate more

Her brows furrowed in thought trying to piece together the rest of the guy who she now remembered as being Kronos"He was a ruler..."She mumbled aloud, but of what she couldn't quite remember,and it was killing her to be so close

"Oh, he was the king of the titans!"Percy yelped, Brunner nodded waiting for me to elaborate more"and...and he had serious trust issues with his kids"Okay, so she didn't word it the smartest way she could have.

"So...when Zeus and the others were born, he ate them!"I announced causing a few of the girls to gag at the thought of eating a baby"Only his wife decided to hide Zeus from him, instead giving him a rock to eat, and then when Zeus grew up he tricked his father into up-heaving the rest of his siblings which then lead to the war between Titans and Gods with the Gods being the victor"Percy finished going with the shortened version of things.

gave a warm, sincere smile"Nice to know someone's paying attention in class"He said just before turning to face the majority of the class, Percy smiled a little happy at her own impressive display of knowledge that she owed to her mother who would always encourage to study saying if she ever got smart enough, Percy would be able to graduate out of school at an early age.

Naturally Percy had believed her mom, and actually took up the tedious habit of studying more often, though with tough obstacles such as Dyslexia and ADHD, it became more of a strenuous thing resulting in her having more difficulty on some things.

She shifted about to follow after the rest of the class, who were in the middle of belittling Grover who had snuck away to take pictures of one of the nude statues of Aphrodite, Mr. Brunner had seen him however.

"Percy Jackson"

Percy resisted the urge to groan reluctantly turning and seeing none other than standing behind her with that _look _she usually wore when she was about to dish out a punishment. If that wasn't a warning sign, Percy didn't know what was.

"We need to talk"was all she said leading the way to an empty display room that looked to be currently under reconstruction or something.

"so what?AM I in trouble or something?"Percy said walking ahead of her into the room, when she received no answer Percy looked back and found that Mrs. Dodds was now gone

'_Man, why does this keep happening today?_'Percy thought wanting to hit her head against a wall in frustration what with everyone seemingly disappearing around her.

"Where is it!?"A voice snarled snapping Percy's attention back and seeing Mrs. Dodds standing on one of the high support beams, her face contorted into a mix of fury and aggression

"who, hey how did you...get up there?"Percy said confusedly, not realizing the danger she was in at the moment until Mrs. Dodds gave a ferocious growl startling Percy as she flew-like actually legit freakin FLEW right off the support beams growing a full pair of wings and turning into a-a-a monster!

"Oh my god!"Percy screamed falling back onto the floor in shock narrowly avoiding the creature's sweeping attack as she landed on another beam behind Percy"You stole the lightning bolt, didn't you!?"It screeched

'_lightning bolt!?What the hell!?_' "I don't know what your talking about!"Percy screamed

The creature swept down again, this time managing to scoop Percy up by the girls shoulders hoisting her into the air and forcing her to look directly into those beady black eyes of hate"Give it to me!Or I will rip your heart out!"

The color drained form poor Percy's face at her words knowing she really would do it right now.

It was like a miracle to her when the door of the room flew open revealing an urgent looking Grover and coming inside, they saw the thing holding Percy much to her surprise stood their ground

"Grover quick, throw your crutch or something!"Percy shouted saying the first thing that came into her now frightened mind, hey she was scared alright?

"Release her!"Mr. Brunner shouted to the monster who hissed at him in return"_You_!"

Did they know each other or something?Percy wondered

"Release her or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!"Mr. Brunner shouted again, and miraculously the thing did just that ungracefully dropping Percy to the floor where she landed with a hard _thud!_ beofre flying out of a nearby window smashing it into tiny shards of glass.

* * *

So yeah, so far, this was _not_ turning out to be my best day...

And it only gets better.

_**That's all for now, please let me know what you think, suggestions, possible areas of improvement?Just be respectful about it please since this is my first Percy Jackson story and all:3**_


	2. Between Myth and Legend

_**And Omg!Already on Chapter Two!Thanks so much for the reviews and stuff on this, hopefully It will only get better as it goes, glad the whole daughter of Zeus instead of Poseidon thing didn't discourage anyone form reading it:3I was a little worried about how that would go over, truthfully**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review pls, it motivates me to write faster!:3**_

_**Warning:Possible OOCness**_

_**Chapter Two:Between Myth and Legend  
**_

What the _hell. Just. Freakin. Happened?_

"Did that really JUST happen!?"Percy screamed now back on her feet pacing like a mad woman after her ungraceful drop back down on the tiled floor.

Feeling unbelievable panicked and flustered she looked to MR. Brunner and Grover for an answer, still questioning as to why Mr. Brunner of all people had actually threatened her, seriously the guy was HANDICAPPED!

"Perc, look just calm down girl, everything's gonna be okay!"Grover said trying to pacify the high strung teen, though it proved unsuccessful hearing her mutter something about how she should be on vacation right now instead.

"Wait, did that really just happen!?Did she really just turn into that-that thing!"Percy shouted again

"A fury, concealed in our own school I should have known"Mr. Brunner clarified, Percy however was still recovering form the shock of it all and struggled to recall what she had learned in class. so her response was more of a stupid one"A fury?What's a fury"

Mr. Brunner dismissed a question with a wave of the hand focusing Percy wit a sharp gaze"Never mind that for now, what exactly did she want with you?"

Never mind?Never mind!?Her teacher who she considered a human up until about ten seconds ago just turned into some weird giant bat-like THING, and all he says is NEVER MIND!?

Percy ran her fingers through her raven-brownish hair feeling that a few more seconds of this craziness would leave her with a bald spot, she took a few calming breaths desperately trying to regain composure and make sense of it all.

"She said...something, about me having a lightning bolt or something"

The atmosphere turned dark, almost in an ominous end of the world type of the dark. Percy took notice and part of her wondered f she maybe just said something taboo because the next moment she's being led over to the door of the museum heading for the nearest bus stop

"They've found her"Mr. Brunner said wheeling around with Grover at his side ad a still bewildered Percy trailing behind.

"She is in danger"He continued to say, mainly to Grover but Percy could still hear the shaken tone of voice the older male was using and couldn't help the small knot that seemed to form in her stomach because of it. What could make someone like Mr. Brunner so...nervous?

"Guys, uh, who found me?"Percy called out trying to wedge herself into the conversation"And why are we going to the bus stop, shouldn't' we be going back to the school?"

"Percy, I know you're confused right now, but before I answer any of what I'm sure are the many questions you might have, know that the knowledge I am about to impart on you will forever change your life. From her on out you will be thrust into a world filled with things beyond belief, take this to defend yourself it's a powerful weapon" Mr. Brunner spoke rushing out the words as he reached in fishing something out of his coat, slowly he pulled it out revealing it to be a...stick?

Percy looked at it for a moment, then back at Brunner. stick. Brunner.

'_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me right now_' Slowly she reached out taking the,err, stick in her hand. It was a pretty stick sure, it was silver which she found strange with intricate designs woven onto it as it sparkled in the brightly shining sun.

"It's a powerful weapon, use it well Child"Mr. Brunner said

"This is a stick"was Percy's flat response. Hear was the teacher she respected the most, obviously terrified and concerned for her well-being after seeing that THING of a teacher attack her, and what does he do?Gives her a frickin stick to defend herself...what was the world coming to?

"This is a stick!"She said it again, like saying it more than once would somehow prove it's usefulness to her.

"Percy,come on girl we gotta move, Grover said ushering Percy to follow him"It isn't safe for you here anymore, without us telling you why or explaining what just happened we need to get you somewhere safe, okay?You and I are going to this address, understand?"

Percy felt truly, utterly lost. She had no idea what was going on only mildly aware of Grover shoving something into her hand, a groaned realizing it was written in cursive, this day just kept getting better and better!

"Grover, what the heck?You know I hate having to read _cursive_, i have dyslexia remember?"The poor dark-haired girl whined a little, exhaustion lacing itself into her tone as she and her companion trudged along.

Slowly she read the card aloud

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

" What. The. Heck?Since when do you have a business?"Percy asked realizing it was some sort of strange looking business card. Grover simply shrugged indifferently

"It's our summer address. And as for the cursive script, well our director, he's very..._articulate_, you might say"Though Percy could tell maybe that hadn't been the word to best describe who it was Grover was referring to watching his face change into one of exasperation actually making her giggle a bit.

"So then, you guys have a director? What's his name? And how come you never told me you live with Mr. Brunner!?" She blurted out, The last part held more confusion and disbelief than intended making her friend shoot her a strange look she couldn't quite decipher in tie before he looked away.

"Look it's along story, okay? First thing's first, we gotta get our transportation goin here. I'll explain everything on the way to your house, got it?Let's just go get your mom first"grover said stepping towards a fountain

"Keep her safe, grover"Mr. Brunner said just as a delivery van stopped right in front of us seemingly swerving out of nowhere. The side of it read in big, bold lettering "Delphi's Strawberries"wherever that was, Percy supposed.

"Whoa um, _this_ is our ride?" Percy said aloud, it wasn't that it was run down or anything, just that...well, it was a delivery truck not a cab.

"Perce, It'll be fine now let's go!" Grover said, whipping open the back door of the vehicle and gesturing for Percy to get in. The girl hesitant leaning in closer for a bit to whisper into the boy's ear out of curiosity"Is it...safe?"

Grover shot a small disbelieving look at his friend"You really think as your protector I would willingly jeopardize your well-being by placing you in a moving vehicle without making sure it was safe"He commented dryly

"Alright, alright, I was juts asking jeez!"Percy said climbing in

Once we were both inside the car rumbled to life speeding off into what Percy could only assume to be the direction of her apartment, though she couldn't help but wish maybe Grover had gotten a smoother ride to go with.

"So, Wanna clue me in as to what's going on and why I was suddenly attacked by a giant "Fury" or whatever?" Percy asked figuring it was time to get some answer, and thought this might be her only chance to do so since she knew the ride would at least take a few minutes.

Grover heaved a heavy sigh, and though Percy couldn't see it he looked terrified.

"Well Perc, let me deflect your question with one of my own"

Deflect?Was he trying to say he wasn't going to answer her?Percy thought deciding that was NOT going to be happening for him!

"You remember what Mr. Brunner said about all the Greek gods and goddesses, the twelve Olympians and stuff?"

"...thirteen..."Was all Percy mumbled in response making Grover raise a brow at her in intrigue. Now that was something she definitely noticed due to the shimmering glint being given off of her stick she had received from Mr. Brunner before departing

"What!?"She snapped

Grover shook his head.

"Well, how much about them DO you know about?"Grover inquired.

Percy looked at him, almost debating whether or not to answer the question that presented itself. Ultimately she shrugged" Well, they existed thousands of years ago. Their were a lot of them, not including the minor gods and goddesses here were twelve main ones called the "Olympians"

Percy stated as though it were just another question on a test or something. She missed the small smirk that came onto Grover's lips in favor of wondering just the heck does Ancient Greece has to do with the current events happening to her at the moment?

"Well what would you say if I told you their mythology, the gods, monsters, and everything else we were told were real?" Graver spoke in a careful tone not wanting to shake the girl anymore than she already was. Percy whipped her head to look at him like he'd just said something crazy, because in truth he sort of had...

"I'd say nice try, and why are you trying to joke around in this situation?"Percy said rather bluntly, she swallowed a bit uneasily feeling a small part of her that she couldn't seem to convince her friend what he said was a lie. it couldn't true, could it?

"Look I know it sounds crazy-

"Crazy?Oh no, we're past crazy, we crossed that line when our teacher turned into a giant bat-like thing and tried to kill me!"Percy snapped for once not caring if she cut hm off, she leaned her back against the truck breathing heavily while trying to get her bearings. She was feeling very stressed right now and just wanted this crazy dream to end.

"Come one Perc, think back on your life so far, anything _strange_ happen that you can remember?"grover insisted patiently.

Percy thought, and thought and thought until her brain hurt. Sure there had been quite a few oddball moments, ones she eventually managed to peg as simply being her imagination or a dream

She forze.

Grover panicked slightly at the ghost white expression that flitted across her face recalling one of the more memorable events that made her realize this wasn't a dream, this was _real_.

"Grover"her voice was soft, like she was in some sort of trance

"Yeah, Perce?"

"Was my dad...did he..."

Percy let out a small strangled breath of frustration burying her face into her hands still trying to wrap her head around everything she was being told.

"Perc, what's wrong?You remember something, don't you?"Grover questioned worriedly

"There was some guy back when I was in kindergarten, he wore a trench coat and tried to kidnap me, he was stopped by the teachers and the incident was reported to my mom who later on told me we were moving...but, just before I was pulled away from him he said something in some other language, i think it was something like...daughter of the sky"

The hand that gripped her shoulder became rigid, falling limp beside her. Percy turned and using the small glint of her stick she saw Grover's face was pale, like VERY pale. He looked ready to pass out any second as Percy grabbed hold of his shoulders lightly shaking him out of his stupor

"grover, you okay man?"she asked genuinely concerned for her friend

Grover flinched meeting her eyes with his, big and wide brown eyes looking back at her like she had just been diagnosed with an incurable disease and had only seconds to live, needless to say it was not a very pleasant or reassuring look coming form the person she called her best friend at the moment.

The van suddenly screeched to a halt signaling the end of the line for them, which was when Grover seemed to remember what was happening, sprinting into action he threw open the van doors and hopped out first gesturing for percy to follow. She did, saying nothing of the look he gave her a few moments ago fearful that maybe now wasn't the best time to know about it.

Percy and Grover raced inside seeing Gabe was in the middle of having one of his poker nights,ugh! Percy fought the urge to gag and instead looke doff to the side to see her mom, immediately Percy's fears melted away seeing the all too familiar kind smile directed at her by her mother.

"Mom!

"Percy!Your home early!"her mom said, not caring about the earlier minor scuffle they had regarding Gabe, heck Percy didn't even care if he was in the same room at that moment.

"Mom, we really need to talk"Percy said as she pulled away form the warm embrace, her turquoise eyes all seriousness, at least until Gabe interrupted with his obnoxious voice

"Hey, can't you see she's busy servicing me and my friends?"Gabe said matter-of-factly

Okay, now THAT was the last straw, Percy immediately felt her eyes glower in disgust at him moving to stand in front of him feeling a slight pick of up of wind around her, paying it no attention as she snapped at him"Hey you bald headed freak, don't you EVER talk about my mom like that!"

It took maybe about five seconds for Gabe to react, effectively slamming Percy up against a wall while Sally was clawing at his back to try and get him away from her precious daughter, Percy shoved him stumbling back beside Grover in the process.

Unbeknownst to Percy Grover's usually playful face was now contorted in a small twist of rage seeing the way Gabe just attacked his best friend, when Gabe lunged for her again Grover took the opportunity to slam one of his crutches down onto the other mans foot before swinging the other between his legs making some of the other guys wince in pain watching him fall to the ground unmoving.

"Whoa, nice job"Percy breathed

"Like I said, I'm your protector"grover responded receiving a slow nod form the still stunned girl, he then turned to Sally who was equally shocked by the aggressive display"Sally Percy has to leave now, like right now"

Mom froze seeing the intense look in his eyes relaying a silent message only she seemed to understand.

"It's time?"Sally's voice was coated with worry and the same twinge of fear Mr. Brunner seemed to have earlier. Did she know something Percy did not?

"Yes, Sally. It's time"

* * *

"where are we going?What is this camp you guys are talking about?"Percy asked form the passenger seat of the car they were now driving towards Long Island, to Camp Half-Blood as Grover called it.

"It's a place for really special and gifted people like you, Firefly"There it was Percy thought, that nickname back form when she was like five, nice to know it still holds the same effect as it did back then because as soon as her mom said accompanied by that warm, loving smile Percy's anger melted away like butter.

Who was she kidding?Percy could never stay mad at her own mom, the woman was just too kind for something like that.

"So what?Do I have like some kind of disease or something?"Percy asked thinking maybe her mother thought she was crazy after all, after all no one pretty much said a word the entire car ride up until now.

A long stretch of silence filled the air between them until Percy heard her mother sigh, it was heavy like the type you let out just before spilling a big secret to someone, it made Percy shift uncomfortably a little bit seeing the expression on her mother's face was also one of decisiveness

"Percy, this is about your father"

Those few words made Percy's blood run cold. Her father? The one who just up and left her and her mom, who Percy never even got the chance to see, no photograph, no letter, no nothing. He was the reason all this was happening?

Then something clicked inside Percy's head recalling how Grover kept telling her the myths about Greek gods and goddesses were true, and all the talk of demi-gods in the stories told by Mr. Brunner.

"Is dad...a god?"Percy bit out, almost afraid to say it aloud.

Grover looked at her with surprise on his face unbelieving of how quickly she was able to put the pieces together"Whoa Perc, you could be a daughter of Athena with smarts like that!"He said merrily trying to lift the somber mood, if only a little.

Percy straightened staring at her mother beside her"Well wait a minute, if dad really is a...a god like you say, then why didn't he ever help you, mom?"

Percy was nearly flung against the door when Sally suddenly did a sharp swerve on the road caught off guard by the question. Sally's hands tightened against the steering wheel focusing her eyes ahead"Percy, you and I are a lot alike, but what you don't realize is how much you also remind me of your father..."

Percy's brows knit together, she reminded her mom of her father?How?

"Something all three of us share is that we like to do things ourselves, without the help of others, but the difference between you and your father Percy is that your not afraid to admit when you've made a mistake"Now Percy was confused, her father didn't admit to making mistakes, well doesn't he sound smart?Percy thought with a roll of the eyes.

"He was just, such an amazing guy was kind, gentle,loving, brave"Sally said listing different characteristics when Percy caught sight of Grover mumbling something under his breath about how their always like that she couldn't resist the small snort of laughter that rose in her throat.

A sudden frown tugged at the corners of her lips as she tried to think of a list of gods that might fit the description her mom was currently giving her, and currently she could think of none who might. I mean sure each one of them had their own areas of expertise so to speak. But right now, this guy sounded more like prince charming.

"I guess I'll just have to meet him for myself then..."Percy grumbled looking back out her window at the now setting sun in the distance.

"Do you at least think he'll be happy to see me?"Percy muttered sadly, a small trickle of doubt forming when she said it. He's been absent from her life for so long though, who wouldn't assume that maybe he just doesn't care all that much anymore.

"Percy, of course he will!When you born he was ecstatic, he wanted to stay and watch you grow up, to make sure you were safe, but he..."

"He had a job to do being a god and all, plus seeing as how a good portion of them are actually already taken I'm guessing he has a wife somewhere"Percy announced almost sarcastically because deep down she realized she was right.

"You have no idea..."Grover grumbled from the backseat shoving more food into his mouth trying to suppress the small shudder of fear that seemed to run through his body at the mention of the word 'wife' something that made her think Grover might have an idea of who it was her 'Dad' had waiting for him wherever he was.

"It's complicated Percy, your father and I...we really do love each other, he actually even offered to give me sanctuary where he lives"Sally said in a quiet tone of voice, but that didn't stop both Grover and Percy's eyes from going wide as saucers

"He WHAT!?"Grover shouted leaning forward, curiosity getting the best of him.

Sally nodded"Yeah, we loved each other, but at the same time...we didn't"

Percy and Grover looked at one another not following where she was going with this.

"We meant everything to each other, there just always felt like...something was missing, like whenever we looked at each other we saw someone else and not the other persons face, you know?"

But Percy didn't know, and neither did Grover. Their faces blank, and their minds reeling form the information they were being fed right now"so, you're saying you...rejected him?"Percy asked with an eyebrow raised questioning.

"No, no, it was just...we loved each other and everything yes, but the way he and I felt about one another we also felt the same amount of love to another person, do you understand?"Sally asked realizing how confusing she must've sounded.

"So, you and him...were part of a love triangle?"Percy said in disbelief feeling frustration and confusion cloud her judgement right now.

"Let me put it this way, you remember all the times you mentioned Hera?"Sally said, Percy blinked while Grover frowned turning to his best friend"You talked about Hera?"

"Well yeah, but it wasn't anything bad I just thought that maybe the reason Zeus always has flings behind her back is because...maybe he's trying to remember a happier time with her, and at the time whoever is with him is actually somehow reminiscent of his wife, like a-a reincarnation or something, but in human form"Percy stammered the last part hopeful she would not somehow offend said goddess who as it turns out is now confirmed to be real.

Her expression suddenly becoming more wistful muttering the last few words mostly to herself"I mean...everyone wants to remember the good times, especially when it seems like there's none to be had in front of you..."

Grover looked at her, thoughtful for a moment at her words and seeming to mull them over.

"It's not the worst theory I've ever heard"He admitted

Percy felt a small laugh pass her lips slowly turning her attention back to the road her mom was currently driving on, Night had fallen around them when she saw something strange moving through the sky up ahead coming right towards the trio...

"MOM,LOOK OUT!"


	3. Making it to Camp

_**Finally finished a third chapter!I've been having some serious issues with writer's block so I'm hoping this will help get me out of it an dif not...I probably just won't update for awhile:3**_

_**Anyway if you like leave a review, it motivates me to write faster:3**_

_**Chapter Three:Making it to Camp  
**_

It took about three seconds for Sally to suddenly swerve the car in a last ditch effort to avoid the oncoming projectile smashing Percy and Grover against the window in the process. The object wound up hitting them against the side, thankfully leading to nothing fatal, or so Percy hoped...

"Ah,jeez!What was THAT!?"Percy yelled trying to get her bearings when she suddenly remembered her mom and Grover were also there as well"Mom?Grover!?"

"Percy, you okay!?"Her mom called shifting in her seat careful not to touch on the broken shards of glass that now littered the ground after their car was knocked upside down"Yeah, how you?"Percy mumbled rubbing her sore shoulder for a moment"Wait, what about Grover?"

"Man, is it me or is it raining cows?"Grover piped up agitated, Percy gave a quick barely visible smirk of disbelief that he could still crack such a joke despite what was proving to be an increasingly dire situation until a silent light bulb went off in Percy's head causing her to all but catapult herself from the destroyed car

"Come on guys, we gotta go!Like right now!"Percy urged recalling how in class Mr. Brunner had mentioned something regarding a very particular type of cow, or at least that was what she preferred to call it as, and if the massive hurtling pounds of flesh that just flew into them was any indicator of what's coming...she knew they had to move.

The only problem:The darn windows are still somehow this _really_ just was not turning out to be Percy's day as she looked out and saw _something_ moving in the nearby whatever it was, that thing was freakin. Huge!

"Ohhh no..."She muttered mostly to herself for once not liking the fact that her suspicions were now confirmed

"Get Out!"Sally urged struggling with her seat-belt"Now,hurry!"

Percy made to do just that, instantly the gears of her brain beginning to turn trying to come up with the best possible outcome for newly arrived threat where she could somehow protect her mom and Grover who out of the corner of her eyes she could see was now taking off his pants-wait,WHAT!?

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing!?"Percy exclaimed secretly wondering if maybe Grover had actually wet himself or something out of fear of what was happening"My job"Grover responded gruffly revealing a pair of could easily be mistaken as goat legs

"You're a satyr"Percy surmised remembering a story once told them involving satyrs and a god that went by the name of Pan. Grover looked genuinely surprised for a moment not really expecting her to know so much being a newbie still and everything.

"Watch out"He said just before he smashed the glass with his hooves creating an escape route for them"Careful of the glass guys!"Grover shouted as he crawled out, followed by Percy. Percy spun around as soon as her mom was standing beside her, a determined look shining in those turquoise eyes as she spoke"Mom, you need to get out of here"

It was a simple request really, though Percy naturally expected resistance given the person she was asking this of was her own mother. After all not many children would probably be asking their only parent at the moment to leave them as attempt to flee form one of the most horrific monsters known to Greek mythology.

"What?N-no, Percy I-

"Mom, please!"Percy said raising her voice for the first time at her mother showing how serious she was, she could see the concern written clearly on her mothers face and it pained her greatly, but she knew this had to be done "This thing, it's after me not you. Meaning out of the two of us I"M the one with a higher chance of surviving it"

It was clear reasoning wouldn't work in this situation, but Percy figured she would try nonetheless

"Mom, I promise I'll be fine, grover's gonna be with me and...and..."Tears welled up in young Jacksons eyes realizing the promise she was making wasn't absolute, and her mother knew it as well. This could very well be the last time they see each other...

"Mom, I don't want to be without two parents instead of just one"

For a brief second the world seemed frozen with Sally slowly, reluctantly nodding her head towards her daughter turning to take one last look at the satyr standing beside them carefully watching the moving shadows that threatened to tear the touching moment apart

"Please keep her safe"

Grover gave a small subtle nod grabbing hold of Percy's wrist and tugging her away from her mother"Perc, come on!We gotta keep moving alright!?"

All Percy could do was nod wiping away her tears as she picked up the pace after her Satyr friend not sure where they were headed, but took a small sense of relief knowing her mother would hopefully be out of harms way.

"Grover, where are we going?"Percy called out looking back behind them for an signs of being pursued

"Come on Perc, it's just over that hill!"Grover pleaded completely ignoring Percy's question in favor of getting both her and him to safety. Then she heard it, a loud ferocious growl that sounded too close for comfort resulting in Percy instinctively shoving Grover forward while tumbling out of the way herself just in time to avoid the Bull-man's charge, sending him crashing into a tree.

Grover stared wide-eyed looking between the enraged beast and his friend

"Percy!"Grover cried preparing to rush in to defend his friend, there was no way he was going to fail a second time...Never again he thought to himself determinedly when Percy's voice stopped him"Grover, stay back!"She called watching as the creature managed to dislodge itself from the tree letting out another angry snarl that sent shivers down the young satyrs spine.

"Grover..."Percy said cautiously creeping over towards her friend never taking her eyes off the Bull-man, or minotaur rather"...I don't suppose you have any ideas?"she asked trying to lighten the mood flashing a small smile as she eyes her friend jokingly

Grover seemed to think on it for a moment unaware he had begun speaking aloud"I don't know, but Camp's just up ahead and we don't have any weapon to-That's it!Percy, the stick!"Grover exclaimed recalling the supposed "Weapon" gave Percy before her departure.

"A stick?You want me to fight this thing with a stick?"Percy asked, disbelieving her friend had actually just suggested such a ludicrous thing"what, am I suppose to throw it and say go fetch?"Percy asked suddenly dropping her hands limply to her side, still looking at her friend for an answer.

"Perc, look out!"grover shouted snapping her attention back towards the Minotaur, the two leapt out of the way avoiding yet another blind charge of rage, Percy groaned in annoyance and frustration looking around when she saw that she had dropped her,err "Stick" onto the ground while avoiding possible death"great..."she mumbled

"Percy!"grover said starting to run forward at full speed as the minotaur kicked up some dirt lowering itself and preparing to finish off the now defenseless girl who could only struggle in the dirt scampering to her feet trying to get to her weapon in time.

All Grover could see was the beast just as it came in front of his friend, a sudden feeling of dread bubbling inside him knowing what would come next. He would hear that deafening scream of agony followed by the dreadful silence as he once again lost a valuable friend...someone he was supposed to protect, but could not.

**_ZZZZRRRTT!_**

Grover's eyes widened in both utter shock and undeniable sense of awe seeing a brilliant white-silverish light shine forth engulfing both the monster and his friend, it almost reminded him of the same light he caught small glimpses of when the gods reverted to their true forms, though thankfully that wasn't what was happening now

The huge monster roared in agony howling towards the sky as it appeared to be clutching at a wound engraved onto it's chest, a single, sizzling slash that went from it's shoulder all the way down to it's hip falling forward and turning into golden dust as it was sent back to form where it came.

Grover lifted his eyes up and felt actual tears of joy spring to his eyes seeing Percy, exhausted and with smudges of dirt on her face, but she was alive!Staggering and nearly impaled to death, but alive!

"Huh, so that's what it does"Percy rasped looking down seeing that the stick she had gotten was actually a sword with a beautiful glimmering surface and intricate patterns woven into the handle, it gave a small shimmering shine as it faded back into a mere stick, much to Percy's disappointment at the moment

"Perc...wow, I just...I can't believe you just did that!"grover shouted gleefully just before seeing Percy pitch forward, her legs turning to goo beneath her"Perc!"Grover yelped

Percy's vision swirled around her, everything quickly became a blur as unconsciousness slowly welcomed her into it's temporary embrace. She was exhausted and figures she deserved a rest right now after her defeat of Bull-man, what was the harm in taking a little nap anyway?

Then she heard it.

"Hey Grover, are you okay!?"

She figured Grover must've managed to somehow drag her to camp because the voice that came up beside her was _definitely_ one she didn't recognize. It was like...how mom would always describe dads,a soft honey like sound if that made sense mind you,one that made her use what little strength she had left to muster up and force her eyes open just a crack.

"Thalia...?"A shaken voice whispered

"Who..."Percy started,but trailed off too tired to even bother asking as her turquoise eyes were greeted by the sight of unfamiliar sky-blue orbs staring back at her showing concern as well as some sort of fear she couldn't seem to describe right now...maybe later...when she woke up.

For now though she just decided to let unconsciousness have it's way.

* * *

Luke had been seated near the base of the hill when he heard it, a loud animalistic growl that sent shudders down his spine. He had been doing his shift near Thalia's tree enjoying the rare peace while also silently still mourning the loss of a friend he held so dear...

Carefully he decided to check it out figuring someone might need help, knowing from experience that no one was safe from harm until they were actually _in_ the camp, and not just the hill part of it.

He was about halfway up when he saw it, a large bull-like monster, the minotaur. He could hear the familiar shouting of his friend Grover from behind it and without thinking rushed forward not willing to lose another friend right now. Not after everything they'd been through at least.

"Grover!"He shouted drawing the satyr's attention just as the monster was turned into golden dust, he wasn't oo late was he?

"Luke!Thank the gods your here man"He said as the blonde came closer surprised to see someone was with Grover looking barely conscious in his friends arms, his eyes widened almost instantly seeing the face, she looked so much like...

"Thalia...?"He couldn't stop the name from leaving his lips,no...it couldn't be here could it?

She was...no longer with him.

A cold fist closed around his heart at the thought as he stared at the girl, looking more closely he could make out the differences between them. This girls hair had more of an auburn tint to it, mixing a deep chocolate-brown in with the almost equally dark raven locks. She was beautiful, far more than Thalia that was made quite clear, especially when he saw those turquoise eyes lightly flick open catching a glimpse of his own sky-blue ones.

"Who..."She began, but seemed too tired to ask the rest falling limp in Grover's arms. Had she heard him say Thalia's name?No, it was too soft for her to have heard...

"Luke, you okay man?"grover said looking at the blonde-haired boy seeing the way he was looking at Percy, Luke snapped out of his momentary daze giving a strained smile to reassure the other"Yeah, I'm fine..."Though grover remained unconvinced

"come on G-man, let's get her to the infirmary then you should probably tell Chiron about this"He offered not wanting to have to answer any questions Grover might get tempted to ask if he were to linger around any longer than necessary.

* * *

"Interesting..."A voice piped up watching the display through a heated bonfire in the room.

Warm, brown eyes looked on curiously as Percy was carefully picked up and taken away for treatment, the figure smiled almost seeming to take on a look of approval for a moment before hearing the familiar creaking of large doors being flung open and an all too familiar voice reaching their ears

"Alright Hestia dear, what is it you wanted to know?"

The figure, revealed to be Hestia the goddess, turned seeing what could only be described s a supermodel goddess by the way her looks seemed too good to be true, sunlight blonde hair complimented by gorgeous glittering eyes that shined even brighter when seen in the rays of the sun.

"Aphrodite, I see you have been busy"Hestia mused flicking her eyes back to the bonfire where the goddess of love followed flashing a joyous smile"Oh finally!She made it, oh and did you see that look in her eyes, so romantic~!"Aphrodite sighed contentedly earning a small giggle form the other

"So I take it this is the"Project" you've been getting so worked up over fo the past decade or so?"Hestia inquired

"Oh yes, i couldn't do much when she was younger, but now...look at her, all grown up and looking as gorgeous as ever!I was right to bless this one, she's going to need all the help she can get with the boy she's going to be chasing after"Aphrodite said with a wink.

"Do you think Zeus knows?"

The question was met by the loud echoing of thunder racing across the sky making the two goddesses cringe at the loud booming that pierced their ears so suddenly.

"I think that's a yes, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Apollo had been seated in his chambers, which was rare provided he was usually found cruising about in his nice, luxurious sun mobile car, piloting the sun wherever it was needed at the moment. As a matter of fact he was about to go and do just that when he felt it...

A sudden jolt like feeling in the air, like a switch going off or something. flickering images phased through his mind melding themselves together and causing the prophecy god to stare in disbelief for a moment, hand still holding his iPod and gaze lingering on the floor s he sat contemplating what he had just seen

He was snapped from his daze however, by the familiar sound of his own father's lightning from above.

"Hoo boy, he sounds angry...what happend now I wonder?"

_**That's all for now folks, please let me know whatcha think~?:3**_


	4. Welcome to Camp!

_**Alright so I was double-checking over my first couple of chapters and realized i made a LOT of spelling errors and stuff,yuck! Sorry bout that, but i did go back and correct most of them at least, if i missed anymore i apologize since my computer is otherwise being uncooperative as of this moment.**_

_**But on a more positive note, I managed to finish another chapter!Also I will say this right now the Lightning Thief book is the only book of the series I actually don't think I ever read so yeah...if I tend to use more movie based references that's why:3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Four:Welcome to Camp!  
**_

_"Thalia...?"_

_"Who?"_

A boy. That had definitely been a boy that said the name.

Percy couldn't really remember though seeing as how her senses were still fuzzy, what she could hear at the very least was a set of voices-one of which she instantly recognized as that of Chiron- what he was doing in the same room with her now was a mystery seeing as how the last time they spoke he gave her stick and told her she was suddenly in mortal danger and whatnot.

Yeah, a real teacher of the year moment in her opinion.

He sounded like he was arguing with someone, or they were arguing with him over something. Percy could only make out small parts here and there already feeling herself drifting back into dreamland despite wanting to stay up more.

"But Chiron she looks _nothing_ like Thalia, here she couldn't even hold her own against the minotaur and we're supposed to believe she's the special one we've waited all this time for!?"

Whoever he was speaking to, they sounded angry. Why they would be mad at Percy she had no idea seeing as how the voice belonged to no one she knew, only able to tell it was someone of female gender and that was about it. Still she felt bad they were taking their frustration out on poor Mr. Brunner.

"Annabeth dear, calm down you're a Child of Athena. Think about things rationally, she did defeat the minotaur that alone proves she's special somehow, whether she has a connection to Poseidon remains unclear. You mustn't let what led to Thalia's fate cloud your judgement child."

There it was again, that name. _Thalia_, just who the heck was this person and why did everyone seem to think there was something between the two of them?

"But Chiron, just look at the Hermes cabin!How many kids go unclaimed each year?And even when they are it's not as though the parent ever sees their children!"

The girl "Annabeth" hissed. Percy felt a small twinge of understanding swell up inside her at the other girls words.

"I hate to say this, but the evidence is clear. They don't care about use, at least not in the way a parent should"She reasoned aloud and for a moment Percy would've chirped up in agreement when she recalled her mother's words back in the car.

Her father, whoever he was, had offered her mom to come and stay with him. That must've meant he knew about Percy right?So then...

"Even if she's not the lightning thief then what?"Annabeth went on to say, venom dripping into her tone as she spoke and Percy could feel the hate starting to emanate from her despite not looking directly at her

"The gods are pointing fingers at their own children and giving them the brunt of their rage!It's not logical, hoe can kids who never even laid eyes on their parents steal something as powerful as Zeus' master bolt from them!"

Percy winced when she heard the storming sound of footsteps after the exclamation, then the slamming of a door which she assumed to be the girl leaving as silence now hung in the air around her. Partially grateful she was now gone, a part of her didn't want to chance it and open her eyes.

She was probably still supposed to be resting anyway, and so I let my mind fall back into darkness welcoming the momentary peace for a while.

* * *

Annabeth had just exited the infirmary and could not stop the heavy pants of frustration that was her breathing. How could Chiron just agree to help that-that _girl_!?

If Thalia hadn't been the hope for Olympus, she couldn't imagine anyone else being strong enough. After all Thalia was the only known child of the Big Three, having been the Daughter of the sea-god Poseidon and where had it gotten her?

Dead.

Annabeth had seen it all when she was still so young, her best friend, her older sister. Who had died before her very eyes while her supposed 'father' did nothing to help. Parents were supposed to care for and protect their children, the gods did not. They had let Thalia sacrifice herself when she could have been saved.

And now they were taking their anger out on others threatening one another with war, it was pitiful. Enough to make the young child of Athena's blood boil feeling her fists clench.

"Hey Annabeth!"a familiar voice called, the only one she still truly cared for in this world.

"Luke"She said, all signs of aggression evaporating and being replaced by a small, gentle smile turning and seeing said blonde approaching with Travis and Connor Stoll in tow. The twins were hitting against one another throwing around petty insults as she imagined most brothers did with one another.

"What no hug?"Luke mused holding his arms out towards her, her smile widened a bit as she all but rushed forward into his embrace"There it is"He said happily ignoring the wolf whistles and wooing from the Stoll brothers as he did so.

Annabeth didn't mind though, she always liked Luke as more than a brother, he was fun, caring, loyal..everything she could ever want in another person.

"So, any word on the new girl yet?"Travis piped up immediately receiving a sharp glare from Annabeth herself, the camp was in a buzz over the girl who presumably defeated the minotaur,and form what Annabeth had seen she wasn't believing it for a second.

"You don't even know if she actually did it, do you?"Annabeth quickly scolded and Luke frowned a little sensing the apprehension in her words. He felt a familiar twinge of guilt enter his gut slowly pulling away from the blonde-haired girl managing a forced smile as he spoke

"Sorry Annie, but I did promise Grover I'd go and check up on her with him, you know how he gets when he's on one of his guilt trips"Luke said, a secret message of understanding passing between the two as Annabeth quietly nodded her head before reluctantly loosening her hold on him

"Don't forget though, you promised you'd stop by for sword practice today?"

"I know, I know"Luke chided giving a small laugh while ruffling her head a bit, she laughed as well playfully shoving the hand away until her stormy gray eyes turned back on the twins, crossing her arms in that way that signified someone was about to get a good scolding

"And you two!You're both supposed to have archery, so let's go!"

Without being given the opportunity to protest, the daughter of Athena took each of their ears in her hands stomping away ignoring their futile whines and shrieks of pain to slow down. Once he was sure they were gone for now, Luke's face fell into an anguish filled mask of despair having been reminded of someone he lost ad now having to face a person who looks far too much alike his friend than he wanted to admit.

* * *

Thalia was dead.

Luke repeated the thought over and over, and though a good enough part of him wished more than anything it was false he knew it was not. He had seen it with his own eyes along with Little Annie, the faint sound of his friend's last breath leaving her as she fell unmoving on the soft grass of Half-Blood Hill.

All at once, memories of their time spent together had come rushing back into his mind, all the promises they had made, both serious and not...ones about future relationships and how they would react when finally meeting their parents for the first time. Shattered into a million pieces, there would be no more adventures of a makeshift family composed of a trio of outcasts who had enough of the daily burdens placed on them.

All the laughs, tears, and long hours of talking and just hanging out evaporating into thin air along with that last breath of hers...and all he could do was watch it happen...

"Why do you have to look so much like her?"He whispered softly unable to tear his gaze from the sleeping girl on the bed beside him, he had offered to stay with her while Grover ran and fetched Chiron himself. It took some heavy convincing on Luke's part since the poor satyr was still pretty shaken from the ordeal with the Minotaur and all, but in the end reluctantly agreed to be the one to go leaving Luke alone with her now sitting in silence.

"...mmm...mom, I don't want...anymore cookies..."She grumbled out causing him to look at her in slight surprise thinking she had woken up only to instead laugh seeing the small amount of drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Just faced off with a minotaur and she dreams about cookies...what a girl"He mumbled amused reaching for the damp washcloth and wringing it once more as he silently leaned over to place it over her head when she did something unexpected catching him off guard"Luke..."

He froze.

How did she know his name?

He quickly shook his head figuring it must have been a coincidence or something pulling away just in time to hear the door nearly swing off its hinges and a very frantic Grover come rushing in, alone and out of breath. His eyes looking from Luke to Percy"Did she wake up yet?"

"Not yet man, sorry"Luke said holding his hands out and giving a small smile of sympathy unaware that Percy was in fact starting to come to behind them...

* * *

Pain. That was poor Percy's first thought when she felt the smallest sliver of consciousness coming back to her.

It was the dull throbbing of a headache the likes of which she _really_ just did not want to deal with now, in all fairness she wasn't even _that_ badly injured, right?While she was under, her last memory consisting of sky-blue eyes staring back at her came floating up to the surface of her mind along with a name she heard Grover say just before unconsciousness dragged her into its grasp.

"Luke..."She mumbled aloud, unsure of whether anyone was even around to hear since no response was given when through her haze of pain and discomfort, a soft murmuring made it through all the way to her ears somehow. One she could faintly recognize, having it heard it just before passing out.

"Aw man, this is all my fault"A worried voice broke out, and Percy could hear what sounded like heavy stomps against wood as the person was undoubtedly pacing around on the floor. Whoever it was, their feet sounded very heavy.

"I can't believe I messed up again!"They said now raising their voice a bit and sounding rather exasperated

"Hey, hey calm down buddy, at least she's alive right?"The other voice said trying to soothe the first one, their tone was gentle and friendly, holding an unmistakable sense of familiarity between them and the first person who they were talking with"We should at least be grateful for that much, what happened wasn't your fault"

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you man i mean it..."

Their little talk was soon interrupted though when a small stifled groan slipped through Percy's lips finally feeling her eyes start to crack open being exposed to the lights and starting to slowly regain her senses.

"Oh hey, I think she's coming to!"the first voice shouted"Percy!"They called, Percy turned her head slightly immediately feeling them open all the way and widen at the sight that greeted her. She felt whatever words she prepared to say get caught in her throat once her turquoise eyes locked with his sky-blue ones.

The way the glow of the sun in the background hit his spiky blonde hair made her hear angel choirs in the background blinking rapidly, he rose a curious brow at her seeming amused by her dumbfounded expression for a moment before the smile fell from his face turning into a more stern and serious one. She barely registered his lips moving as he spoke to her.

"Who-

"You drool when you sleep"He said cutting her off and making a gesture along the side of his face while stifling a laugh.

Percy frowned using one of her hands to wipe at the side of her face he had gestured to, sure enough there was drool and she instantly felt herself hold back a curse of frustration. Of course the first person to see her awake would be a hot guy and now he thinks she drools on herself, wonderful.

"Percy, man I'm sure glad you're alive!"

Percy turned hearing the voice form before and recognizing it as her best friend Grover, eh smiled at her and she smiled back glad to see a familiar face in what was unfamiliar territory now, momentarily forgetting the blonde-haired boy in favor of greeting her friend.

"So Perc, what exactly do you remember?"Grover said asking the question that they all knew was coming, the air stiffened momentarily with each person running through every possible scenario of how this could play out now. They were surprised however when Percy answered by saying she remembered it all.

"You and Mr. Brunner told me I was what was called a half-blood meaning half-god, half-mortal and me, you and my mom then pretty much came here to what I'm assuming is Camp Half-blood where we split up. You and I nearly got flattened like pancakes by the minotaur chasing after us,and then I remember hearing you talk to some...Luke guy or something..."Percy mumbled out the rest with a yawn now rubbing her eyes.

"Well, Isn't she a smart one?Daughter of Athena?"The blonde boy standing in the questioned looking towards Grover who gave a soundless shrug. Percy however felt her turquoise eyes stare unflinchingly at the new face, something about him...intrigued her, feeling the strong urge to want to know more about him.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"Percy asked looking at said blonde

He smirked, a flicker of amusement showing in those beautiful blue eyes as he spoke"There'll be time for that later, for now you're still weak and need your rest...here"He said stepping forward after skillfully managing to change the subject yet again, he held out a chalice of some sort of strange glowing liquid.

Hesitantly Percy took it, her hand cupping around it accidentally brushing his, but she pretended not to notice looking off tot he side as it did so. Her eyes brightened in amazement as soon as the mysterious drink touched the inside of her throat"This is amazing, it tastes like..."

"Cookies?"The boy guessed flashing a knowing smile that made Percy blush

"It's Nectar, drink of the gods"He supplied. Percy nodded though was just a little skeptical at the moment.

When she was done the boy pulled the cup away from her setting it down on a nearby table and fixing her with a confident smirk"Well, let's hope you can put up a fight now. See you out on the battlefield, hero"He said just before turning and taking his leave to go and meet up with Annabeth.

Grover shook his head laughing a little at the others antics until he caught sight of the way Percy was staring after him watching his retreating figure like a hawk. He did a quick double-take, now wasn't _this_ interesting?

* * *

Aphrodite had seen it all, the first meeting between them that is. All in all she had to admit she was feeling quite satisfied right now, after all she felt young Perselina could use someone to help motivate her so to speak, give her something to strive towards.

As for Luke, well her heart went out to him truly it did after everything he had been through to this point. he deserved someone strong to lean on from time to time, and Percy had many great things laying ahead of her.

"I'll be rooting for you two"the goddess of Love sang out loud, her soft features pulling back into that of a warm and knowing smile. Things would work out, after all the power of love conquers all.

**_Kay, let me know whatcha think pls~!:3_**


	5. Sparks Fly

_**I'm sooo excited!The new movie for the series is almost out and I for one cannot wait to see Thalia, despite the fact that I'm sure she'll only have maybe like a five second scene She's still probably my favorite if not one of three top characters of mine!**_

_**But yeah, so i finished another chapter, hope ya like it and feel free to leave a review if you do!:3**_

_**Chapter Five:Sparks Fly  
**_

Luke heaved a heavy sigh into the open air as he shut the door to the infirmary behind him leaning on it for a moment with his eyes shut in a vain attempt to ignore the more so than usual heavy thumping of his heart in his chest, all she did was look at him with those bluish-green eyes of hers...

And he saw the one face he couldn't bear to be around right now.

'_Thalia..._'He thought letting his eyes slowly trail up looking towards the hill where the large familiar pine tree now sat, it's energy serving as protection for the borders around the camp. Reluctantly he stood straightening himself and brushing off whatever emotion was eating away at him.

He needed to hurry over to Annabeth or else the daughter of Athena would begin to needlessly worry about him..._again_. Beside he really didn't want to break another promise all because of some guilt trip routine he had grown accustomed to over the years since losing his closest friend before his eyes.

Chiron had warned both him and Annabeth after they went snooping around for clues about this great prophecy everyone's been whispering about, the one that's got even the gods in such disarray they're lashing out at one another at the smallest things...it was weird, if not a little unnerving.

He didn't even find anything after all, and decided not to push his luck when Annabeth tried to convince him to try one last time.

He made his way towards the arena where he was certain Annabeth would already probably be waiting for him, possibly with a good scolding for being late, the thought bringing a small quirk of the lips accompanied by a light laugh at how much his friend had changed over the years.

She had quickly grown out of her naive, scared and helpless little girl phase and was now more mature, stubborn and sometimes cold and harsh, the last two being some of the more 'undesirable' qualities she seemed to acquire, he noticed the way her stormy eyes would cloud over in anger whenever someone brought pretty much anything concerning the Big Three as it always made her feel like others were belittling or forgetting Thalia.

He came to halt for a moment, his sky-blue eyes flickering back to Thals tree up on the hill. After a few more moments of internal debating he decided to make a stop after going to see Annabeth.

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood!"Grover announced holding out his arms for emphasis as he and Percy now stood just outside the doors of the Infirmary, looking out to see the massive landscape that was just as Grover called it, Camp Half-Blood.

In Percy's mind however, she thought it was like a paradise with the different types of environments all somehow melded together, large robust fields of things ranging from strawberries to grapes and then there was a beach area, needless to say Percy was both stuck in a state of awe and admiration feeling actual tears prick her eyes form the beauty of it all.

And the _sky_-Large, open and blue-No signs of clouds overhead and adding to the blissful serene atmosphere at the moment.

"I'll take that look as a sign that you like it?"Grover chimed snapping his friend out of her stupor and receiving a small blush of embarrassment as she grumbled a few words playfully punching him on the arm before trudging along to start the official tour Grover had been talking about ever since she woke up.

"By the way..."Percy began, figuring she might as well try and get the information from Grover"...that guy we saw back there-

"You mean the one you were drooling over?"Grover cut in, eyes gleaming with a slight hint of mischief in them. He was stopped however by the small deathly glare he received as Percy continued"First off, i was not drooling over _him_, I just woke up from being unconscious for three days...I'm entitled to drool a little if i want"She said trying to sound dignified about it.

"Also, you wouldn't happen to know his name, would you?"

"Why?You gonna ask him out?"

_**Smack!**_

"Ow!"Grover yelped rubbing his arm while chuckling amused. Percy merely huffed in annoyance crossing her arms.

"Heh, a word of advice..."Grover began now sounding completely serious"...He will squash you like a bug"

"Hey, you don't know that-I mean, we don't even know who my supposed godly parent is yet!"Percy protested trying to change her words when she realized how wrong they might sound, unfortunately it was too late as Grover eyed her knowingly"Would that really make such a difference?"Grover asked bemused

"Besides anyone with eyes could see there was something going on between you two when you saw him"Grover added watching his best friends expression shift into a more thoughtful once before finally letting out an aggravated sigh, turning to face him in defeat.

"Alright fine you win. Maybe I find him a _little_ attractive"The brunette finally relented, her gaze softening for a moment as she thought of the other boy's kind sky-blue eyes that were staring back at her on more than one occasion. Grover laughed a little at the lovestruck look she was giving as they continued to walk

"Heh, thought so, can't say I blame you though he has that effect on a lot of girls, i still remember the time Thal-

He stopped, his voice running dry as he caught himself before he could finish, the smile melted off his face in an instant as he turned away leaving Percy looking at him in slight confusion as to why he suddenly looked so sad"Grover?Everything okay?"She asked

"Yeah Perc...everything's fine"He said putting a small smile back on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes and to someone like Percy it didn't seem all that convincing to begin with leading her to think maybe everything wasn't as okay as he was trying to make her believe, but ultimately decided not to press it figuring he would share when ready.

* * *

Annabeth stood in a clearing tapping her foot anxiously, she felt butterflies in her stomach truthfully at the thought of finally getting some alone time with Luke. Ever since the loss of Thalia to their little private family things seemed to have strained between them, it wasn't Annabeth's fault though that it seemed like everyone else just _forgot_ about the only child of the Big Three.

'_Maybe it's for the best_' someone had said, Annabeth would round on them with a harsh glare for even thinking such nonsense.

_'It happens_' Another had whispered meaning for it to go unheard when the Daughter of Athena nearly shoved her blade through the persons skull. she didn't care what _anyone_ said, Thalia shouldn't have died. Now with her gone, Annabeth only had Luke...and she refused to lose him too.

"Annabeth!"

She whirled around, a smile coming onto her face as she did so.

"Luke!You made it, but...you're late"she said sounding happy, but a little sad at the same time seeing he was also out of breath for some reason. He smiled that loving smile of his giving a slight shrug of innocence"I,uh, thought I'd bring a gift"He said bringing something out of his pocket for her to see.

Her hazel eyes widened in awe seeing the wooden carving of what looked to be a miniature replica of the one and only Gateway Arch in Located near the Mississippi River, her mouth hung open a bit as she carefully took it into her palm marveling at the tiny little details etched into it.

"Luke, I don't know what to say...It's amazing!"She breathed truly at s loss for words right now. Luke shrugged rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke in a low voice"It's not that great, just my way of saying sorry we haven't been able to hang out as much, I know things have been different since Thalia..."He stopped, looking down towards the ground for a moment

Annabeth's own eyes saddened for a moment, sharing in the brief moment of silence that passed over them before Luke' voice broke it again, trying to sound upbeat. She really did like that about him, no matter what he always tried to make her smile...

"Anyway the bottom line is, starting today things will be different"Luke said with a sense of finality in his voice. Annabeth nodded"Yeah, different..."

"So yeah, we should get started!"Luke said quickly trying to return to the usual friendly atmosphere that was present before the serious talk began, He brought out his sword with Annabeth doing the same. The two clashed, the sound of steel on steel resonating through the air as they began their spar.

* * *

"Now this"Grover began gesturing towards the open space surrounding them, they had just been to see the Arena and truth be told, Percy could already envision herself getting a serious beat-down there due to poor combative skills on her part.

Naturally Grover just brushed it off saying she would get better and that she might wind up surprising herself, as if such a thing would happen though. She just got lucky with that Bull-man of theirs.

"This is where people come to practice and hone their skills when they aren't getting their butts whupped in the arena"The satyr said cheerfully hearing a sarcastic laugh slip through his friends lips as she looked around seeing all the people with sharp looking blades that glinted in the bright sun, all of them she noticed were wearing some kind of armor too.

However she froze when she saw a familiar head of sunlight blonde hair off at the far edge of the clearing, sword raised as he blocked off an attack before kicking the person in their gut and knocking them to the ground just to turn and fend off another, he had just beaten what, four to five guys maybe before finally sheathing his own sword and turning to take his leave when his eyes locked with her own.

Grover followed her line of sight and snickered for a moment.

"Uh, what did you say his name was again?"Percy asked pointing a finger at him while he held a sixth fighter at bay, sword glinting in the sun along with his blonde hair just as he turned and saw the two of them standing at the other end of the clearing. His clear blue eyes scrutinizing the brunette as she whispered something in Grover's ear lifting a finger and pointing it at him.

Grover muttered something back noticing the way hers and Luke's eyes once gain locked with each other, the satyr knowing him well enough to recognize he was currently in 'battle mode' so to speak and not to be messed with, immediately Grover began hauling Percy away from the field resulting in her struggling a bit.

Luke laughed a little at how stubborn she seemed to be. He's swear it was just like...

He stopped shaking his head, no he wouldn't think about that anymore. she was a new girl and that was all, no connection to Thalia, just some girl whose turquoise eyes seemed to be burned in his memory from all the times they had met his own. whose voice sounded far more angelic than he would ever admit, anytime soon anyway...

And for whatever strange reason, whose existence was slowly starting to haunt him everywhere he went.

* * *

"You gotta get it together Perc, I've never seen you this way before"Grover chided when they were far enough away from where she had spotted Luke. Percy heaved a sigh rolling her eyes at the statement

"Oh relax, the guy hasn't even told me his name yet"Percy responded too busy thinking about that intense look he gave when he was in the middle of battling those guys, the way his sky-blue eyes seemed to smolder her own without swallowing them. The heavy pattern of breathing he had shown as his chest rose and fell. He almost seemed like a model or something-wait, no!she did NOT think that about some guy she just met!

"Well, in any case just don't do anything that could wind up hurting him okay?"Grover mumbled quietly as they walked. Percy felt her eyebrow quirk at the irony of the statement coming up beside him with a disbelieving stare"Hurt him? Dude, did you not see the way he was knocking down those guys back there?"

Grover sighed coming to a halt for a moment and looking Percy straight in the eye

"Look Percy, Luke's been through hell, and as his _friend_ I just wouldn't want to see him get hurt anymore so than he already has been in the past"Grover said adding emphasis to the word friend as his eyes looked at Percy showing how serious he was being, Percy gave heavy sigh nodding her head to show she understood what he ws getting at and juts like that topic was dropped

"Well, what happened to him?"Percy asked folding her arms against her chest as the two continued their walk

Grover's face turned grim shaking his head and continuing to walk forward without another word baffling Percy when she saw his eyes flicker for a moment up the tall looking oak tree perched up on the hill,a thought running through her mind

'_Thalia'_

**_Yeah sorry there's not really a lot of action yet, but I promise it's coming up and also there will be some Zeus and other gods moments as well:)_**

**_Hope ya liked it!_**


End file.
